Searching for a New Beginning part 3
by Elysian
Summary: Ezra brings Daisy home


Searching for a New Beginning Part 3  
  
  
Stepping of the airplane, Daisy takes in a deep breath of fresh, Maine air. She just wants to take it all in, but the crowd pushes her forward.  
  
"I think I like it already," she mentions to Ezra.  
  
They walk inside to the airport and head to the baggage claim. They patiently wait for their bags to show up. Finally, Daisy grabs her duffel bags and Ezra claims his suitcase. They then proceed to the lobby.  
  
"Daddy!" a little girl cries with happiness and runs up to Ezra.  
  
He scoops her up in his arms and plants a kiss on her forehead. Soft, brown curls bounce all over her head. "Did you have fun at Grandma's?"  
  
"Yup! She gave me lots of ice cream!" she giggles.  
  
A lady, probably in her early 60's, approaches them. He hair is a dark, smoky gray. She has a soft, kind looking face.  
  
"She was a doll as always, Ezra," the lady says to him.  
  
"Thanks for watching her, Sarah," he says back to her. He adjusts the little girl on his hip. "And I'd like you to meet Daddy's friend, Daisy."  
  
"Hi, Samantha!" Daisy gives her a bright smile. Samantha gives a small smile back and clings closer to her father.  
  
"And this is my mother-in-law, Sarah."  
  
"It's so nice to meet you," Sarah extends a hand for Daisy to shake.  
  
"Thank you so much for letting me stay with you for the weekend."  
  
"Oh, it's my pleasure. It's not very often an old lady like me gets to have some pleasant company."  
  
Daisy immediately likes Sarah. She can tell the two of them will get along quite nicely. When Ezra had suggested she stay with his mother-in-law, she hadn't thought it would be such a great idea. But now she knew it would be fine.  
  
"Shall we get going?" Ezra asks everyone. He is quite anxious to get home.  
  
Everyone gathers up their things once again and heads out to the car. They drive the half hour to Ezra's house with only idle chit chat along the way.  
  
As they approach Ezra's house, Daisy gasps in awe. It's quite a small house, actually. It's the back yard that's spectacular. In fact, there is no back yard. It's replaced my a sandy beach and a vast ocean.  
  
"Ezra! It's beautiful!" Daisy exclaims climbing out of the car. She hears the mesmerizing clash of the waves against the shore and takes a deep breath of the fresh, salty air. No wonder Ezra loves it here so much.  
  
Sarah lives right next door in a cute little cottage and Daisy drops her bags off there. Sarah decides to stay home and Daisy goes over to Ezra's for awhile to chat.  
  
She finds him sitting at his kitchen table eating a cookie from the plate of homemade cookies that Sarah had left for them. Ezra offers her one and she gladly accepts. Samantha also comes into the kitchen and climbs up into Ezra's lap.  
  
"Is Daisy my new mommy?" she asks innocently.  
  
Daisy nearly chokes on her cookie and Ezra turns a dark shade of red.  
  
"No, honey. Daisy is just a friend of Daddy's."  
  
Samantha looks disappointed. "But all the other kids at school have mommies."   
  
He gives her a big hug. "You have a mommy, too. She may not be here with you know, but she'll always be in your heart."  
  
She seems to be satisfied with that answer and hops down to go play with her toys. It's a little strange for Daisy seeing Ezra with a daughter. Remembering him from Horizon and seeing him now is a big difference. They had both gone through a lot of maturing in the last ten years.  
  
"Do you want to go see the beach?" Ezra interrupts Daisy's thoughts.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
Dropping Samantha off at her grandmother's house, they proceed to the beach that his behind Ezra's house. The sand is soft on their bare feet and the breeze coming from the sea is just enough to cool them off. Millions of seashells are scattered across the beach.  
  
"I think I might like this even better than the mountains," Daisy comments.  
  
Ezra doesn't say anything at first. He just stares out into the great, blue sea. "I'm really glad you're here, you know."  
  
"I'm glad I'm here, too."  
  
They continue walking along the beach as the sun begins to set. The beach seems to go on for miles and miles in both directions.  
  
"How did you ever find this place?" Daisy wonders still in awe.  
  
"Kaylee grew up here."  
  
Daisy looks over at him. "How did you meet her?"  
  
He smiles at the memory. "She was in my biology class. She always got really squeamish whenever we had to dissect anything and I always had to do it for her."  
  
That was totally the opposite of Daisy. She never took Biology in college, but if she had she would have just dove in. Dissections never made her squeamish.  
  
"When did you marry her?"  
  
"We were 21. We fell in love right away. My parents didn't like the idea too much. They didn't want me to end up like them. But we weren't like my parents."  
  
It hurts Daisy a little to hear about how much Ezra loved his wife. But she just has to get used to the idea that Kaylee was and is a part of his life. She just hopes there's some room in there for her, too.  
  
"I did miss you though, Daisy. How come we never kept in touch?" He looks at her with his big, blue eyes.  
  
"I don't know. Guess neither one of us was very good at writing letters."  
  
"I guess not."  
  
They decide it's time to start heading back to the house and they turn around. Ezra reaches out to take a hold of Daisy's hand, but then pulls it back. How is not a good time, he decides.  



End file.
